Love is Not a Game
by Iffy Jr
Summary: Thor/Loki, a short little thing. "Loki has a game for Thor to play. One without a title. But it does have a title...they just have to play it first. And so they do." COMPLETE.


Authors notes: Hey guys! This is just some little 7 page (according to Word) drabble I wrote for a break from my more current stories. I'm not really sure if I'd label this as fluffy or what, but I'm just going to go with that. And it's basically a PWP, but…well, anyway. This story is set before any of the Avengers movies, so it's before Lo' even knows that he's a Frost Giant.

Okay yeah that's pretty much all I have to say I guess. Haha. Enjoy the shortness!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: None of the characters in this story are mine. They strictly belong to Marvel and whoever else has helped create the characters of Asgard.  
**Pairing**: Thor/Loki  
**Status**: Complete  
**Rating**: M  
**Warning/Not-warnings**: slash, m/m pairing; sex before they know they're not brothers so kind of incest but not really whatever

* * *

**Love is Not a Game**

Thor watches from the stands as his brother fights in the arena. He has yet seen Loki look at him yet, but he is sure that the magician knows he is being watched. Maybe that is why he is doing so well. Because he's showing off.

When the fight is over, Loki bows respectfully to the two losers (a two-on-one fight). That is when he looks over at Thor, flashing a grin. Thor knows that look, though he has yet to understand it. While Loki uses it on him often, he does not know what it means.

So Thor hurries down into the arena, going straight across it in an attempt to catch up to his brother.

He sighs once walking into one of the hallways underneath the stands, because Loki is nowhere to be seen. He never sticks around for anything.

"Watching me again, Thor?"

Thor cannot help but jump as his brother materializes in front of him. "You are a true warrior," he says to Loki. "I wish to battle against you as well.'

"Oh, the time will come for that, I am sure," Loki says, reaching a hand out. "But for now, come with me. I want to show you something."

Thor lets Loki pull him along, ending up in a room they would usually keep prisoners in who were going to earn their rights back with a fight in the arena. It has nothing but a clean bedpan and a bed flat against the floor.

"What is this, brother?" Thor asks as the door shuts behind them. "A sort of game?"

Loki smiles, pulling Thor over to the wall opposite the solid wooden door. "It is a game that…doesn't have a name yet. It has to be played to be called something."

"It sounds exciting! What must I do to play?"

"First, pick me up. No, no, not like a baby! Here, like this." He wraps his arms around Thor's neck and then lifts his legs up to wrap around Thor's waist without any sort of trouble (he is a god, after all). "Now hold onto me so that I do not fall. It is like when I used to ride on your back, but backwards!"

Thor smiles, wrapping his arms underneath Loki to keep him steady. "I loved the games we used to play as children. What is next?"

"Push me up against the wall so that I am not so heavy."

"But you are not heavy at all, brother!"

Loki tilts his head slightly. "Do you want to play the game or not?"

Thor does as he is told. There is an irregular bulge coming from Loki that is pressing into his stomach, but he ignores it.

"Now, this part you might not be so comfortable with…" Loki says, arching himself against the wall so that he's higher up on Thor. "We have to kiss."

Thor frowns. "Kiss? But kisses are for lovers, brother. What sort of game is this?"

"_Please_, Thor, or the game will not work!"

"But I…I just _kiss_ you?"

"Like you mean it, right on my lips."

Against his better judgment, Thor does. He has kissed people before, so of course he knows how to kiss like he means it. His lips meld to his brothers, wetting them just enough before opening both of their mouths and sliding his tongue in to ghost across Loki's.

Loki shudders slightly, leaning into the kiss. The hands at Thor's neck tangle into his hair, and Loki arches against him slightly.

Thor pulls away after a moment, though. "Brother, I have yet to understand the point of this game."

Loki smiles at him. Not a smirk or a mischievous grin, but a real smile. "Do you love me, Thor?"

"Of course I love you, but—"

"That is what the game is called. Love. A game of love. Kiss me again."

Loki leans in for another kiss, but Thor suddenly realizes what the bulge on his stomach is. He pushes away from the wall and puts Loki down in one swift movement.

"Brother, you said we were playing a _game_. First of all, love is not a game. Secondly, this is not a game at all, is it? You were just trying to get me to be with you. _Why_?"

Loki smiles again, eyes dark with lust. "Because I want you, Thor. I want you to kiss me until I see stars…to ride me into that bed."

Thor takes a step back, absolutely appalled, but Loki is faster. He's back in Thor's arms in a heartbeat, grinding into his stomach as he bits at the skin of Thor's neck.

"Loki, you are my _brother_," Thor says, trying to push Loki off without hurting him. It does not work. "This is _wrong_."

"There is nothing wrong with love, Thor." He pulls his face away, lips still swollen from the earlier kiss. "Please? I want you. I love you."

"You only love me because I am your brother, Loki! Come, we will find another mate. You are simply lonely! You need—"

"No! No, I want _you_. I love you more than just being my brother, Thor. I want to be _every_thing with you!"

Thor stares into Loki's emerald green eyes. Those eyes have never been so open… He has never opened up to Thor this much before. It is too much.

"Brother, we can_not_," he says, surprised that Loki actually lets himself be lightly stood back up on the stone floor.

"Please do not say no to me," he whispers, arms at his sides and pleading eyes staring up at Thor. "I need you."

Thor stares back, lips pressed into a tight line. He cannot, can he? They _are_ brothers, after all. Incest is not exactly looked _highly_ upon in Asgard, but Loki speaks truth when he says that there is no wrong in love. But Thor does not love him! Not like that, at least.

But then Loki's eyes begin to water, and he ducks his head. That is when Thor knows that he has lost. He always loses to Loki with things like this. Even as small children he always got his way.

Thor sighs loudly, causing Loki to look back up. Eyes still wet, still pleading. He pulls Loki into his arms (not holding him up, but so he is still standing) and bends to kiss the tears away. Loki lets out the happiest sigh Thor has ever heard in his life, leaning against Thor and letting his eyelids drift shut in bliss.

"It has to be special," Thor whispers into Loki's ear. "Much as you have kept it secret, I know that you have never been with another man or woman before."

Loki pulls back with the tiniest of smirks. "I can take us to your bedroom."

Thor smiles. "An idea I approve of."

A moment for Loki to gather his magic and that is where they are. Thor goes to lock the door as Loki plops onto the bed, sitting up with his legs straight out in front of him. Thor sits on the bed as well when the door is locked, legs spread so that Loki's feet are just shy of his groin. As children they were never apart, therefore developing ways to help each other both dress and undress. In this position Thor can lean forward and unlace Loki's boots while Loki leans to the sides to do the same to Thor's.

When the boots are on the floor, Thor speaks: "Armor off. It will be easier without it, considering that I have no idea how yours works."

Loki smirks, doing as he's told.

Once in their thin undershirt and pants, Thor crawls over Loki, pushing him onto his back. "You owe me something when this is over, brother," he whispers, pressing his lips to Loki's jugular.

"Anything," Loki breathes, reaching up to Thor's hips to pull him down on top of him. They are both hard, breathing harder at the contact. Of course Thor is, even _if_ Loki is his brother. He is beautiful, from the tip of his toes to the top of his raven black hair.

"Be careful what you promise me," Thor says, trailing kisses up his neck. "You never know the things that will happen." He presses his lips to Loki's, pushing his tongue in right away. He positions his hands on either side of Loki's head, his legs on either side of one of Loki's so that one of his knees is pressed lightly against Loki's groin.

Loki moans as Thor trails kisses down to his neck, biting and sucking deeply enough that there will be a good sized marking on the skin that they will have to disguise with glamors. The trickster grabs onto the sides of Thor's face and pulls him in for another kiss, leaning up to meet him about halfway. Thor pushes his tongue past Loki's teeth and slides it against the roof of his mouth. The magician trails his hands slowly from the blonde's face and down his neck…his shoulders…the planes of his chest. They trail up and underneath the shirt, causing a shudder to ripple through Thor's entire body at the skin-to-skin contact.

Loki pushes Thor's tongue back with his own, taking Thor's mouth with ravishing licks. The larger man closes his lips on Loki, and then slowly sucks Loki's tongue in as far as he can before pulling out while still sucking in. Loki moans, gripping onto Thor's sides from underneath the shirt.

And then Thor is pulling away completely, sitting up on top of Loki with his legs straddling him. He is larger and heavier than Loki, but he knows that his brother can take it. He is a god, after all. Thor loops his fingers beneath his own shirt and pulls it off in one swift movement that turns it inside out.

"Gods," Loki whispers, sitting up as well, grinding himself into Thor in the process. "I have no idea how I kept myself from you this long."

Thor opens his mouth to ask exactly how long it has been, but instead gives a fluttery sound as Loki turns his head and presses his tongue against his left nipple. He slicks the skin there, causing it to strain, and Thor moans before closing his eyes and slowly tangling his fingers into dark hair. Thor feels the flutter of eyelashes against his chest as Loki lets his eyes drift shut as well, and he continues to nibble gently at the nipple.

When Loki's moves over to the other one, Thor's hands drop down to Loki's sides. "Lean back," he says, the voice a husky whisper. When Loki does, only by a few inches, Thor pulls off his shirt and tosses it to the floor, pausing a moment to take in his brother. He has seen him naked before, of course, but he has never really _looked_ before. There is a toned stomach and the smallest of light brown trails disappearing into his tight black pants, and Thor cannot help but trail his fingers through it. When Loki arches up into his hand slightly, Thor leans forward and presses his lips to Loki's chest, starring up into brilliant green orbs that are shimmering down at Thor in the well lit room.

He pushes the shorter man onto his back completely and crawls down his legs, pulling off Loki's thin under-armor pants as he goes. Then he crawls back up and lies on top of Loki, pressing their lips together.

Loki reaches his hands down to Thor's pants and slides a finger behind the threads holding his pants together, and a shiver ripples through Thor's chest at the touch. He drags his finger around until the pants are unthreaded, and they shift around until Thor's pants have too joined the pile on the floor. They each wear nothing beneath their pants, so that is it for undressing.

Loki grips onto Thor's hips and grinds their groins together, both men gasping at the bare contact.

"Mmm, you are very hard, brother," Loki breathes around Thor's lips, slipping his hands around to grip onto his buttocks.

Thor shudders, nipping at bruised lips. "As are you."

Loki smiles against Thor's mouth, slipping his hands around to the front of the other man's body.

Thor moans at the contact, bucking into Loki's hands. His kissing goes down to zero as Loki rubs against him.

"Lo-Loki," Thor growls. "I do not think so."

Loki's arms are pushed above his head with one of Thor's hands in about half of a second. A shiver ripples down his spine as Thor stares hungrily down at him, licking his lips as his eyes trail over his brother's body. His cock is long like the rest of his body, but not as thick as Thor's own manhood.

He gives Loki a glance before leaning down and licking the head of Loki's cock, lapping up precum as Loki moans. Then, without warning, he takes Loki completely down to the root, burying his nose in dark curls as Loki's sounds of pleasure echo off the walls of the bedroom. Thor swirls his tongue around a moment before beginning to bob up and down on Loki's manhood, starring up at Loki as he writhes, his eyes rolling before his head drops back. Thor reaches with one hand to twirl Loki's balls, his other hand holding the man's hips down.

"Aahh," Loki moans. "Thor, I…I am going to…"

He does not finish his sentence, but Thor is ready. He erupts into the god's mouth, moaning his name over and over again. Thor swallows every last drop. He has been with other men before, of course. Homosexuality has never been frowned upon in Asgard, and most Asgardian's appreciate both genders.

"Gods," Loki breathes, pushing his fingers through the mess of long blonde hair on Thor's head.

Thor smiles smugly up at him and rests his head on Loki's stomach, his chest over Loki's freshly sated manhood. "Worth whatever you will owe me after all this is finished?"

"If your fucking is any better than your blowing, it wouldd be worth it a hundred times over. It is worth it now, even, but—"

"But I am not done yet." The blonde pulls himself up, kissing Loki languidly, letting his hands reach out to trace everywhere along Loki's chest. He crawls forward until he's straddling Loki's waist, grinding his ass into the Liesmith's groin.

Loki moans against Thor's mouth, giving Thor the opportunity to slide his tongue into his mouth. "Fuck me, brother," the smaller man groans, his hands sliding over Thor's back. "Gods, please."

Thor kisses him hard, pushing him even harder onto his back on the bed. They are at it with an all new passion within seconds, Thor's hand on Loki's cock, rubbing him back to being hard again after he came in Thor's mouth. Loki is bucking into Thor's hand and gripping at the peach halves of his ass, kneading with his fingertips.

"Aahh, Thor, stop it, I am ready."

Thor lets go of him instantly, leaning away and reaching into a drawer beside his bed to produce a small bottle of oil.

"Turn around," Thor says, and Loki obeys. He watches as Thor squirts some of the lube on his fingers and lean around Loki's side before swirling a finger slowly around the entrance.

"Oh gods," Loki hisses when Thor pushes the first finger past the muscles. "Cold."

"And tight," Thor breathes, biting lightly at the skin of Loki's shoulder.

Loki is ready by the time that Thor has pushed in three fingers.

"Turn over," Thor says huskily, squirting more oil into his hands. He coats his cock as Loki turns over, dabbing lightly against the other man's opening. "Are you ready for me, brother?"

Loki nods, smiling warmly up at him. Only a man who has trained himself in the art of trickery and mischief could smile _warmly_ before being pounded into by one of the larger Asgardian men.

Thor pushes in slowly, watching carefully to Loki's face for any signs of pain. Loki only calls out once, but Thor corrects it quickly and easily. He has a steady rhythm going soon, twisting his hips every few thrusts.

Loki's chest is heaving and his hands are gripping at the sheets and he just cannot stop smiling for whatever reasons Thor does not know. Of course he knows perfectly well why he himself is smiling. He loves this. He knows that they are brothers, but he just cannot bring himself to regret what they are doing. He simply cannot.

Suddenly Loki's own moans go completely silent, and Thor looks Loki dead in the eyes as they snap open. For a moment he is scared that he has hurt him, but then they drift shut painfully slow as he lets out a long, hard moan from what sounds like the very depth of his soul.

Thor grins, realizing what it is, and looks down at their coupling. "Found it," he grunts.

Loki reaches out for Thor, and the blonde is all too happy to comply. He leans down and presses his lips to the other man's, reaching a hand down to grip onto Loki's cock.

"Oh gods, Th-Thor, I'm close…" Loki moans, digging his fingernails into Thor's back.

"Yes," Thor moans. "As am I, brother. Yes."

Loki comes first, but Thor follows shortly after, thanks to looking up into the tricksters eyes. They are dark and shimmering and Thor has never seen them so open and so…so happy. They moan incoherently until they are spent, Thor falling down beside Loki, staring dreamily into his eyes.

"You are very beautiful," Thor whispers, leaning to kiss the Liesmith slowly, lightly. "I never noticed that before."

Loki gives a smile, and it hurts Thor's heart to see that it's somewhat sad. "Brother, I do not want this to end. I was not tricking or lying when I told you that I love you. I _love_ you, Thor."

Thor blinks slowly at him. "I know what you owe me."

Loki frowns in a confused manner. "Already?"

"I want you to tell me how long it is that you've been infatuated with me."

Loki licks his lips. "That's all? Really? It is not very much…"

"But it is all that I want."

"Since first beginning to like you and to when I really loved you was two hundred years. That was a hundred years ago, so I have loved you and kept to myself after all of this time."

Thor's eyes widen. Three-hundred _years_? No. That is too long, even for Asgardian gods. No wonder he has not been with anyone else… He has been holding himself back from Thor all of these years. "You are right," he says. "That is not very much. You owe me one more thing."

Before Loki can comment, Thor continues:

"I want you to help me love you back in the same way that you love me, even more so than you do. I want you to help me complete this game."

Loki let's out a happy sound—almost a happy sob. He throws his arms around Thor's neck and kisses him again, cuddling up as close to the blonde as possible. But even with the overabundance of joy radiating from Loki's being, he simply says, "Love is not a game, brother."

_**The End  
**_


End file.
